Gible
|border = |name='Gible' |jname=(フカマル Fukamaru) |image=443Gible.png |ndex=443 |evofrom=None |evointo=Gabite |gen=Generation IV |pronun= GI-buhl |hp=58 |atk=70 |def=45 |satk=40 |sdef=45 |spd=42 |total=300 |species=Land Shark Pokémon |type= / |height=2'04" |weight=45.2 lbs |ability=Sand Veil Rough Skin (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Gible (Japanese: フカマル Fukamaru) is a dual / -type Pokémon. Biology Appearance Gible appears to be based on a land shark and is even coldblooded. Evolution Once Gible is raised to Level 24, it evolves into Gabite. When Gabite's level is raised to 48, it will then evolve into the Pseudo-Legendary Garchomp. Special Abilities Their scales have been known to cure most illnesses, even the ones thought to be incurable. In Anime Khoury captured a Gible once in A Rivalry To Gible On! while traveling with Ash and co. in Sinnoh. While Ash captured one in Gotta Get a Gible!. Gible, like May's Munchlax, has a massive appetite and eats pretty much everything it can chew. Also he is very relaxed and non-stressful most of the time. His Gible fought in the Sinnoh League against Tobias' Darkrai but lost. Gible appeared multiple times in The Rise of Darkrai. Game Info Pokédex Entries | name=Gible| diamond=It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close.| pearl=It once lived in the tropics. To avoid the cold, it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat.| platinum=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too.| heartgold=It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten.| soulsilver=It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten.| black=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. | white=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. | black2=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too.| white2=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. }} Locations | diamondpearl=Wayward Cave| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Wayward Cave| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| Black 2/white 2 gift from benga (black 2 only)}} Side Game Locations | PMD2=Wayward Cave (B1-B12)| Ranger2=Volcano Cave| }} Sprites |dpspr=Gible.png |IVback=Gen_IV_Fukamaru_Back_Sprite_Male.png |dpsprs=Diamond-Pearl_Fukamaru_Sprite_Shiny_Male.png |IVbacks=Gen_IV_Fukamaru_Back_Sprite_Male_Shiny.png |dpsprf=Diamond-Pearl_Fukamaru_Sprite_Female.png |IVbackf=Gen_IV_Fukamaru_Back_Sprite_Female.png |dpsprfs=Diamond-Pearl_Fukamaru_Sprite_Shiny_Female.png |IVbackfs=Gen_IV_Fukamaru_Back_Sprite_Female_Shiny.png }} Learnset Level-Up :Bold indicates this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. :Italics indicate this Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. Machines :Bold indicates this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. :Italics indicate this Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. Breeding :Bold indicates this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. :Italics indicate this Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. Tutoring :Bold indicates this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. :Italics indicate this Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. Origins The name Gible may come from the words 'ground' and 'nibble'. Alternatively, Fukamaru may be a combination of 鱶''' fuka, shark, and '''丸 maru, round.